In recent years, the number of cases has been increased in which a wireless LAN station function is mounted to an electronic device such as a digital camera or a printer, and the electronic device is used as a communication apparatus while being connected to a wireless LAN. For example, PTL 1 discloses a method in which a wireless LAN function is mounted to the digital camera to facilitate image sharing.
Wi-Fi Alliance has established a specification called Wi-Fi Direct (registered trademark). According to Wi-Fi Direct, a protocol for deciding upon whether each of the electronic devices operates as either a wireless LAN access point or a wireless LAN station is established. While the protocol is executed, it is possible to automatically decide upon which one of the electronic devices operates as the wireless LAN access point and the other of which operates as the wireless LAN station. When this Wi-Fi Direct is used, the access point may not separately be prepared any more, and the mutual electronic devices can execute various services (such as image sharing and printing) through a direct communication, so that the usability for users is improved.
In addition, a function of searching for a content of a service provided by another apparatus on an application layer (Service Discovery function) is established as an optional function of Wi-Fi Direct. According to the present Service Discovery function, information on a service provided by the electronic device corresponding to a connection opposite party can be found out before the execution of the connection processing, and the usability for the users is improved.